German patent document no. 43 28 719 discusses the detection and analysis of the current flowing through an electric consumer. A fault in the consumer is detectable by comparison with predetermined setpoint values.
If such a device is to be used with a plurality of consumers, a corresponding plurality of individual analyses is required. This may entail significant expenditure.